wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Brühl/Tom pierwszy/Rozdział VI
Właśnie gdy się to działo w pałacu królewicza, za kulisami opery przygotowywano przeznaczoną na ten dzień i niecierpliwie oczekiwaną. choć tylekroć powtarzaną, Cleofidę. Przepych, z jakim odegrywano te świetne sztuki, w których nieraz występowało po sto koni, wielbłądy i niezliczone tłumy komparsów w świetnych strojach Wschodu, czarowna maszyneria teatru zwabiały doń przynajmniej tylu widzów, co zachwycający głos signory Faustyny Bordoni. Faustyna, pierwsza śpiewaczka swego czasu, słynna zwycięstwem nad równie znakomitą Cuzzoni, była tu primadonną w całym znaczeniu tego wyrazu: na scenie, za kulisami i daleko dalej, niżeli one sięgały. Signora Bordoni, choć nosiła imię wielkie pierwszego kompozytora owej epoki, Jana A. Hasse, mogła była o nim zapomnieć. Małżeństwo to nazajutrz po ślubie rozerwał rozkaz króla, który muzyka wyprawił na studia w klasycznej Włoch ziemi. Gdy powóz, wiozący Brühla i smutną wieść o zgonie Augusta Mocnego, zbliżał się do zamku, Faustyna siedziała w swym saloniku, urządzonym dla niej przy scenie, i zrzuciwszy z siebie kosztowne futro, ziewając zabierała się wydawać rozkazy. Primadonna nie była pierwszej młodości, ale mimo swej włoskiej krwi, która tak prędko wykwita i przekwita, umiała zachować całą siłę głosu, cały wdzięk postaci i piękność rysów twarzy Junony, jaką ją obdarzyła natura. Nie było to wdzięczne a delikatne stworzenie ani eteryczne zjawisko, co zdaje się jak mara powietrzna roztapiać w mgłach i blaskach, ale silna, wspaniała, majestatyczna postać o posagowych kształtach, jakby energicznym dłutem Michała Anioła wykutych z jednej bryły. Nieposzlakowana piękność równała głosu potędze. Wszystko w niej było z jej charakterem zgodne i harmonijnie równe: głowa bogini, co skinieniem brwi Olimpem wstrząsa, popiersie nimfy, ręka bachantki, postawa amazonki, nóżka i rączka księżniczki, włos czarny, bujny jak grzywa arabskiego konia... W twarzy mimo klasycznej piękności rysów więcej było grozy i siły niż słodyczy. Czarne brwi, nieco za wyraziście zarysowane, marszczyły się często, nosek rozdymał gniewem i usta różowe błyskały ząbkami jak groźbą. W całej niej znać było nawykłą do panowania, do hołdów, do rozkazywania istotę, która się nie lękała oczów królewskich i pioruny ciskała nawet na koronowane głowy. Salonik był strojny wykwintnie, cały biały ze złotem, sprzęty niebieskim pokryte atłasem, a koronkową zasłoną obwieszona toaleta świeciła porcelaną i srebrem. Szafy do strojów okryte były brązami, od sufitu porcelanowy pająk wisiał jak kosz kwiatów. Dwie sługi stały u drzwi gotowe na rozkazy. Po rysach ich poznać było łatwo Włoszki, które nawet malowniczego swego opięcia włosów nie porzuciły, srebrnymi iglicami ujętych. Faustyna spojrzała na zegar, stojący w kąciku... rzuciła się na sofę, na pół leżąc, pół siedząc i bawiąc się jedwabnymi sznurami domowej swej sukni, szerokiej, w kwiaty, w której przenieść się kazała do teatru. Sługi stały milczące. Zapukano do drzwi. Faustyna nie poruszyła się, spojrzała tylko i półuśmiechem powitała ukazującą się w nich twarz pięknego młodego mężczyzny. Był to sopran Angelo Monticelli, który przybywał pokłon i cześć oddać królowej. W nim także typ włoski łatwym był do poznania na pierwszy rzut oka; lecz o ile Faustyna energię włoską i żywość wcieliła w siebie, o tyle on przedstawiał wdzięk prawie niewieści. Młody, dziwnie piękny, z włosami czarnymi, długimi, spadającymi na ramiona, przeznaczonym się zdawał na rolę innamoratich, na bogów i kochanków. Żaden starożytny Apollo, w zachwycie grający na lirze, nie mógł być nad niego piękniejszym. Tylko dumy i śmiałości bożka mu brakło: pokornym był i uniżonym do zbytku. Złamał się wpół, oddając pokłon obojętnej Faustynie, która nie przestawała bawić się sznurami swej sukni i ledwie mu główką skinęła. Nogi jego, wyłamane jak do tańca, nawet za kulisami nie zapomniały o swych obowiązkach. – Angelo! – zawołała Faustyna. – Biegasz za tymi obrzydliwymi Niemkami... wiem, wiem. Stracisz głos i młodość. Pfe, jak można w Niemce widzieć kobietę! Spójrzże na ich ręce i nogi. – Signora! – rękę kładąc na piersi, odparł prostujący się Angelo, rzucając wzrok w zwierciadło, bo trochę kochał się w sobie. – Signora, non é vero! – Tak, powiesz mi dla wymówki – śmiejąc się przerwała Faustyna – że one biegają za tobą. – I to nie: ja tęsknię za włoskim niebem, włoskimi twarzami i sercem Włoszki... ja tu usycham. Faustyna spojrzała nań, a ręką dała znać dziewczętom służebnym, ażeby odeszły. – Ingrato – szepnęła cicho. – Pieścimy cię wszyscy i jeszcze ci źle. Potem oczy zwróciła na sufit, ziewnęła i zdawała się nie chcieć widzieć pożerającego ją wzrokiem Monticellego. — Jest już Albuzzi? – spytała. – Nie wiem. – Żebyś ty o Albuzzi nie wiedział, cha, cha! – Wcale mnie ona nie obchodzi. – Gdy mówisz ze mną! Ale ja o nią nie jestem wcale zazdrosna ani o twoją Apollinową piękność; tylko, tylko jej nie cierpię i ciebie, Angelo, nienawidzę... – Za co? – Za to, że jesteś nienawiści godny, żeś lalka, żeś bałamut. Spójrz na zegar i idż się ubierać. We drzwiach ukazała się nowa twarz. Był to otyły, silnie zbudowany, wesołego oblicza, ruchów żywych Puttini. – Moje najgłębsze uszanowanie ekscelencji! – zawołał. – Ale . przepraszam, może przerywam duet... Spojrzał na Angela. Faustyna się rozśmiała ruszając ramionami. – My tylko na scenie śpiewamy duety – dodała – ale wy wszyscy dziś myślicie się spóźniać! Do ubierania! I ruszyła się z sofy. Angelo także posunął się ku drzwiom, Puttini stal i śmiał się. – Ja się nie opóźnię: trykoty moje leżą gotowe, a reszta stroju nie zabawi. Drzwi się rozpadły z łoskotem i mężczyzna w czarnej sukni, w trzewikach i w pończochach, w peruce gładkiej, twarzy pucołowatej, małego nosa, czoła niskiego, wbiegł jakby przestraszony. Sama postać jego już zwiastowała coś niezwyczajnego; Faustyna, która się ognia lękała zawsze, krzyknęła przeraźliwie: – Matko Najświętsza, ratuj! Gore! Gore! – Gdzie? Gdzie? Tymczasem ów poseł stał niemy i jakby osłupiały. Był to Klein, jeden z muzyków orkiestry, wielki Faustyny głosu wielbiciel, przyjaciel Włochów i zapalony meloman. Imię mu było Jan jak większej części Niemców. Faustyna go na Giovanniego przerobiła i dała mu przezwisko Piccolo. – Piccolo? Czyś oszalał! Co tobie? – zawołoła. – Król umarł! Król August Wielki umarł w Warszawie!! Na te słowa Faustyna krzyknęła przeraźliwie, zasłaniając oczy, a wszyscy stanęli niemi. Drzwi za wchodzącym Kleinem zostały otwarte i tuż wtaczać się zaczęło, co żyło w teatrze. Większa część artystów, mających grać w Cleofidzie, już na pół była ubrana. Albuzzi wbiegła, nie mając czasu zasłonić odkrytego popiersia ani narzucić nic na najpierwsze ubranie. Piękność jej uderzała nawet przy Faustynie, lecz wszystko w niej było zdrobniałe, a żywość tylko tym większa. Za nią z jasnym włosem Catharina Piluja i cała czereda Włochów i Francuzów, w sukniach ponarzucanych ledwie, z twarzami przestraszonymi, których połowę róż, a pół jeszcze bladość okrywała. Wszyscy się cisnęli do Faustyny, zbijali w kupę i powtarzali na wszelkie możliwe głosy: – Il re e morto! Nie można było się zrozumieć ni usłyszeć w tym gwarze słów i wykrzyków. Na twarzach widać było przerażenie więcej niż boleść. Mówili razem wszyscy, tylko Faustyna milczała, wcale się nie zdając tak bardzo rażoną tą wiadomością. Ku niej jako ku wyroczni zwracały się oczy i uszy, czekano, co powie; lecz Bordoni snadź w tym tłumie nie chciała się wydać z tym, co myślała. Dzwony odzywały się w całym mieście. – Teatru nie będzie, wszyscy do domów! – zawołała rozkazująco. Ale jej nie posłuchano, stali jak wkuci przybyli, smutni i przerażeni. – Wszyscy do domów! – powtórzyła Faustyna. – Nie mamy tu co robić, a pewno nierychło grać będziemy. Sama też zbliżyła się do sofy i zdawała chcieć ubierać do wyjścia. Jeszcze raz zwróciła się z twarzą rozkazującą i ręką ukazała drzwi. Smutny tłum poczynał się rozpływać i wychodzić szemrząc. Albuzzi zamyślona stała przed zwierciadłem chwilę, spojrzała przez ramię na Faustynę i z wolna wyszła z innymi. Jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły za ostatnim z tych nieproszonych gości, Bordoni rzuciła się na sofę. Zdawała się nie widzieć podżyłego mężczyzny, który stał na uboczu i poglądał przez okna na ciemność. Kaszlnięcie dało jej znać o nim. – A! To wy? Był to Hasse, z imienia mąż Faustyny. – Tak – rzekł obojętnie Niemiec czystą i piękną włoszczyzną. – O czym myślicie? Czy już żałobne Requiem piszecie dla nieboszczyka? – Prawieście odgadli – rzekł, poprawiając peruki, kompozytor. – Myślałem, czy msza, którą ułożyłem dawno, Sulla morte d`UN eroe, przypadnie dla naszego pana. Muzyk jestem i wszystko u mnie, nawet żal, w muzykę się obraca. – A w co my się teraz obrócimy? – westchnęła Faustyna. – Chi lo sa? Milczeli. Hasse chodził, ręce włożywszy w kieszenie, z głową spuszczoną. Stanął potem przed żoną. – Nie mamy się czego lękać – rzekł spokojnie. – Hassego niełatwo kto zastąpi, choćby i Porpora. Faustyny – nikt. – Pochlebco – rzekła Włoszka. – Hasse stary będzie śpiewać lepiej jak za młodu, a Faustyny głos jak wypalona świeca, co wielkim płomieniem gorzała... jednego ranka zagaśnie. – Nie tak prędko – odpowiedział zamyślony Niemiec. – Wy to lepiej wiecie ode mnie. – Ale nowy pan, ten cichy, spokojny, pobożny, skromny, zawojowany przez cesarzównę pan nasz, czy zechce... Hasse się rozśmiał. – E un fanatico per la musica, e fanatico per la Faustina. – Chi lo sa? – szepnęła zadumana. – Gdyby nim nie był, trzeba go uczynić takim. Promień myśli jasnej przebiegł po jej czole. – Biedny stary August nie żyje – rzekła zniżając głos. – Rada bym mu piękna powiedzieć mowę pogrzebową, a nie potrafię. Hasse ramionami ruszył. – Mów pogrzebowych mu nie zbraknie – rzekł głosem prawie niedosłyszanym – ale przyszłość inny o nim wyrok wyda. Wspaniałym był tyranem i żył dla samego siebie. Saksonia odetchnie może. – Jesteście niesprawiedliwym! – zawołała Faustyna. – Mogłaż być kiedyś szczęśliwszą, świetniejszą, słynniejszą?... Blask od tego bohatera padał na nią. Hasse boleśnie się uśmiechał. – W loży teatru wydawał się bohaterem, gdy do was się uśmiechał, cały brylantami okryty; ale kraj łzami te diamenty opłacał. Radość i śpiewy rozlegały się po Dreźnie, a jęki po Saksonii i Polsce. Tu był przepych, tam nędza. Faustyna się porwała oburzona. – Tace, milcz! – zawołała. – Nie dam ci nic mówić na niego. Brzydka zazdrość odzywa się z ciebie. – Nie – rzekł Hasse spokojnie, patrząc na nią. – Całą moją miłość pochłonęła muzyka, a piękną Faustynę ukochałem w jej głosie i starczyło mi, gdym go słyszał lub nawet marzył o nim. Faustyna nie mogła widzieć króla inaczej, i ja milczę. Hasse począł się przechadzać zamyślony, gdy drzwi uchyliły się i wnet zamknęły. Wchodzący zaledwie się w nich ukazał i cofnął natychmiast, ale Faustyna miała go czas zobaczyć, poznać i zawołała, aby wszedł. Z pewnym wahaniem usłuchał rozkazu. Był to ten sam Watzdorf, który Brühlowi przyniósł rozkaz królewicza... dziwna twarz dworaka, przenikająca oczyma, śmiejąca się ironią, nielitościwa szyderskim wyrazem; ruchami i postawą przypominał zbira na maskaradzie. – Myślałem – odezwał się, wchodząc i uśmiechając do Faustyny – że jeszcze nie wiecie nic? – Dzwony przecież obwieściły to miastu i światu – mówiła Włoszka, zbliżając się do niego z ciekawością. – Tak, ale dzwony zupełnie jednakowo jęczą i radują się na pogrzeb i wesele; mogliście więc sądzić, że która z księżniczek urodziła się i że się nam radować każą. Ruszył ramionami. – Biedny król! – westchnęła Faustyna. – A! – pochwycił złośliwie Watzdorf. – Żył dużo, miał trzysta co najmniej kochanek, rozsypał miliony, wypił rzekę wina, nałamał podków i naścinał głów dosyć... czyż nie czas było odpocząć? Nikt nie śmiał mu przerwać, Hasse tylko nań spojrzał ukradkiem. – Cóż teraz będzie? – spytała Włoszka. – Mieliśmy operę Il Re Augusto, wystąpi może inna z nowym tytułem i nie lepsza. Pierwsze w niej role grać będą: córka Cezarów, parde Guarini, padre Salerno, padre Vogler i padre Kopper, a w dodatku jaki frate... nazwiska nie zgadnę. Faustyna śpiewać im będzie, jak śpiewała; Hasse pisać, jak pisał opery. Gorzej z nami, komparsami dworu, gdy pierwsze role obejmą pazie z całego świata i lokaje ze wszystkich dworów. Hasse, który słuchał, skłonił się i cicho szepnął: – Dosyć! Dosyć! A nuż kto pode drzwiami! Nam tego nawet słuchać niebezpieczno. Watzdorf ruszył ramionami. – Gdzież pan był w marcu przeszłego roku? – zapytała niby roztargniona Faustyna. – Ja? w marcu? czekajcie... No, nie wiem. – Znać chyba, żeście nie byli w Nowym Rynku, gdy na nim prezentowano smutny dramat majora d’Argelles. Watzdorf milczał nie przerywając. – Wiecie, ten d`Argelles, co to tak ostrą mówił prawdę czy potwarz, nie oszczędzając nikogo, co je pisał i rozsiewał. Ja miałam okno naówczas i patrzałam. Żal mi było biedaka: wydali go Francuzi, bo niegdyś służył on u nas. Postawili go pod pręgierzem wysoko wśród tłumów ludu. Kat nad głową złamał mu szpadę i rzucił pod nogi, dał mu dwa policzki, aż krew się ustami rzuciła i garść paszkwilów wetknął mu w gębę. Płakałam, patrząc na biednego człowieka. Siedzi w Kaspelhauzie w Gdańsku z ogoloną głową, aż się śmierć nad nim zlituje. – W istocie to ciekawa historia, signora Faustina – odezwał się szydersko Watzdorf.—Ale wiecie, kogo ja więcej żałuję niż majora d`Argelles? Tego, który się tak okrutnie i nieludzko mścił na nim. To mówiąc, Watzdorf spojrzał na Włoszkę nieulękły wcale. – Signora Faustina – rzekł – teraz następuje żałoba, będziecie mieli czas odetchnąć i głos nastroić tak, aby nowego pana oczarować, a królować mu, jakeście nad nieboszczykiem królowali. A wiecie, co ja wam powiem?... To będzie daleko łatwiejsze. August Wielki był największym z bałamutów; ten lubi spokój i pali zawsze z jednej fajki. Gdy mu podają nową, głową wstrząsa i gdyby mógł, a chciał, toby się gotów rozgniewać. Rozśmiał się Watzdorf. – Więc – dodał – jam tu niepotrzebny, wy już o wszystkim wiecie, a mnie czas myśleć na jutro o żałobie. Jeśli nie może w niej chodzić serce, niech się ubierze ciało: nikt głęboko nie zajrzy. – Zapomniałem – rzekł nagle, zwracając się od drzwi do Faustyny – jakże jesteście z Sułkowskim? Jutro on na tron wstępuje i jutro Brühl albo pojedzie do Turyngii, albo przystanie do niego za lokaja, ażeby mu dobrawszy godziny, nogę podstawić... Brühl z ojcem Guarinim są w najczulszych stosunkach. Hasse syknąl. Watzdorf nagle dłonią zakrył usta. – Czy nie wolno? Milczę. Faustyna była zmieszana. – Signore – rzekła, zbliżając się do niego – jesteście niepoprawni. Tu, z nami, nic wam nie grozi. Palec położyła na ustach. – Ja się nie lękam gróźb żadnych – westchnął Watzdorf. – Ambicji innej nie mam, oprócz bym został zawsze uczciwym człowiekiem, a jeśli mnie wsadzą do Königsteinu, nie będę narażony na pokuszenie. A i to coś znaczy. – O, bogdajbyś nie był prorokiem! – rzekł Hasse składając ręce. – Myślcie, co chcecie, lecz mówić... – Cóż bym miał za zasługę z myśli, gdybym jej między ludzi nie rzucał... – odpowiedział już we drzwiach Watzdorf. – A zatem dobrej i najlepszej nocy państwu! I zniknął. – Nie ma wątpliwości – odezwał się Hasse – że skończy tam, gdzie powiedział; może tylko, jeśli celi nie ma wolnej w Königsteinie, dostanie się do Sonnensteinu lub Pleissenburga. I westchnął, a Faustyna mu odpowiedziała westchnieniem. Kategoria:Brühl